interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Access
English Etymology From or from , perfect passive participle of < + . Pronunciation * , , * * Noun # A way or means of approaching or entering; an entrance; a passage. #* All access was thronged. - Milton # The act of approaching or entering; an advance. # The right or ability of approaching or entering; admittance; admission; accessibility. #* I did repel his fetters, and denied His access to me. - Shakespeare, Hamlet, II-i # Admission to sexual intercourse. #* During coverture, access of the husband shall be presumed, unless the contrary be shown. - Blackstone # An increase by addition; accession; as, an access of territory. #* I, from the influence of thy looks, receive access in every virtue. - Milton # An onset, attack, or fit of disease; an ague fit. #* The first access looked like an apoplexy. - Burnet # An outburst of an emotion; a paroxysm; a fit of passion; as, an access of fury. #* 1946: Arnold J. Toynbee, A Study of History (Abridgement of Volumes I-VI by D.C. Somervell) #*: It appears that, about the middle of the fourth century of the Christian Era, the Germans in the Roman service started the new practice of retaining their native names; and this change of etiquette, which seems to have been abrupt, points to a sudden access of self-confidence and self-assurance in the souls of the barbarian personnel which had previously been content to 'go Roman' without reservations. # The right of a non-custodial parent to visit their child. # The process of locating data in memory. # Connection to or communication with a computer program or to the Internet. Derived terms * direct access * random access * remote access Related terms * accede * accessary * accessible * accessibility * accessibly * accession * accessory Translations * Bulgarian: * Czech: * Dutch: toegang, toegangsweg, passage * Estonian: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: , * Hebrew: גישה (gisha) * Italian: * Latvian: piekļuve * Maltese: aċċess * Norwegian: ** Bokmål: adgang , tilgang ** Nynorsk: åtgang , tilgang * Polish: * Portuguese: * Spanish: * Swedish: , , * Bulgarian: достъп , * Czech: * Dutch: * Estonian: * Finnish: * French: approche (act of approaching), entrée (act of entering) * German: * Greek: , * Italian: * Maltese: aċċess * Polish: * Swedish: åtkomst * Bulgarian: * Czech: * Dutch: toegang, toegangsrecht, toelating * Estonian: * Finnish: * German: * Greek: * Norwegian: ** Bokmål: adgang , tilgang ** Nynorsk: åtgang , tilgang * Polish: * Portuguese: * Swedish: tillgång , tillträde * Dutch: * Swedish: tillgänglighet * Dutch: , * Bulgarian: * Dutch: , * French: * Greek: , , * Norwegian: * Portuguese: * Swedish: anfall , utbrott * Dutch: aanval, uitval * French: * Greek: , , * Norwegian: anfall , utbrudd * Portuguese: * Swedish: anfall , utbrott * Dutch: bezoekrecht * Norwegian: besøksrett * Swedish: umgängesrätt * French: * German: * Greek: , * Norwegian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Spanish: * German: * Greek: , * Norwegian: , * Polish: * Spanish: * Turkish: * : akses * : accesso * : アクセス (akusesu) * : Verb # To gain or obtain access to. # To have access to (data). Translations * Dutch: toegang hebben (tot), bereiken, verkrijgen * Finnish: päästä käsiksi * Norwegian: få tilgang * Portuguese: * Spanish: * Swedish: göra åtkomlig, ta fram * Dutch: toegang hebben (tot) * Finnish: päästä käsiksi * German: Zugang haben * Norwegian: aksessere * Portuguese: acessar * Spanish: * Swedish: ha åtkomst References * * * am:access ar:access be:access de:access et:access el:access es:access fa:access fr:access gl:access ko:access hy:access io:access id:access it:access kn:access kk:access ku:access lt:access li:access hu:access ml:access mr:access nl:access ja:access no:access pl:access pt:access ro:access ru:access simple:access fi:access sv:access ta:access te:access th:access tr:access uk:access vi:access zh:access